A Cloudy Fairy Tale
by Nekojul
Summary: Dix ans avant Terre Promise, on retrouve l'accident qui a marqué la vie de Clad avant sa rencontre avec Séphiroth. DEATH FIC


**A Cloudy Fair-y tale**

Disclaimers : Alors … Square Enix ne veut toujours pas me donner Clad alors oui, Zack, Cid et lui leur appartiennent…

Résumé : Dix ans avant _Terre Promise_, on retrouve l'accident qui a marqué la vie de Clad avant sa rencontre avec Séphiroth.

Couple : Clad/ Zack. Bah oui c'est un slash, les homophobes, du vent, ça nous fera de l'air XD

Genre : Amour, Humour, Drame (oui c'est une Death fic…)

Rating : M… What else ?

**Avis important !** Pour ceux qui débarquent, cet OS est un flash-back de la fic _Terre promise_. Ca ne gène pas de le lire avant mais vous allez vous spoiler un peu sur l'histoire de Clad ! A vous de voir ^^

Note : Le titre n'est pas de moi, mais de ma chère beta qui m'a suivi tout au long de cette aventure et qui j'espère continuera de me soutenir pour la suite alors qu'elle ne connait pas du tout FF7… Elle est juste génial, donc plein de bisous pour toi, **Redblesskid**, tu roxx à mort ! Je t'aiiiiiime !

Enfin, comme je ne pourrais pas répondre aux reviews anonymes et que je n'ai pas pu le faire sur Terre Promise pour le dernier chapitre, je dédie cet OS à mes petites tartes à la crème qui m'ont soutenue, aidée, portée et reviewée tout au long de _Terre Promise_ : **Sayuri**, **Mii***, **Lovedei**, **Kimiko** et** Lys9191** même si elle a un compte ! lol Merci à vous toutes ! Bon courage… euh pardon, bonne lecture !

* * *

« … et si on ajoute cette variable au résultat on obtient… »

La tête reposant sur une main, l'autre prenant des notes de façon automatique, Clad, jeune homme de 18 ans actuellement en première année à l'Académie de la Shinra, se demandait réellement ce qu'il faisait là. Bien sûr son père l'avait poussé à entrer dans cette école pour devenir comptable comme toutes les générations de Strife avant lui, et bien sûr il adorait les mathématiques et les problèmes de comptabilité… Cependant il s'ennuyait à mourir dans ce domaine, il était persuadé qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose de plus grand, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de mettre son sens de l'analyse et de la stratégie en avant.

L'Académie de la Shinra était annexe à la grande entreprise du même nom. La Shinra Corp. avait créé cette Académie pour trier l'élite des étudiants et les intégrer directement à son entreprise. Elle était donc la plus réputée des écoles préparatoires et était un vrai tremplin pour entrer dans la vie active. Et en effet, ce n'était que la première semaine et déjà le rythme était soutenu et les élèves en compétition. Pourtant la première année n'était qu'une initiation à tous les métiers possibles dans l'entreprise. On pouvait prendre déjà certaines options si on savait ce que l'on voulait faire plus tard, mais les cours principaux n'étaient pas aussi passionnants et approfondis qu'en deuxième année. Mais ils étaient denses, de façon à trier les élèves à la fin de la première année.

Le jeune homme poussa un léger soupir, au moins on était déjà jeudi, demain serait le week-end et il pourrait enfin se reposer un peu.

Malheureusement quand dans une classe silencieuse comme la mort un élève soupire… Cela s'entend.

-Je vous ennuie peut-être ? C'est vrai que c'est un problème que vous avez certainement déjà vu en TD mardi mais si vous connaissez la solution, je vous en prie, venez donc au tableau.

La plupart des élèves séchaient sur le problème et se mirent à rire pour se moquer de Clad, façon stupide de montrer une supériorité qu'ils n'ont pas.

Clad se leva tranquillement, ne prit même pas son cahier et fixa son professeur. Celui-ci eut un geste de recul face à la couleur de ses yeux puis tendit la craie à son élève avec un sourire narquois.

Clad prit la craie et après une minute de réflexion sur le problème commença à écrire des lignes de calcul au tableau tout en expliquant sa méthode et sa logique.

-La solution est donc 4,5%. Ce qui pour l'entreprise est peu à mon avis.

Il y eut un silence de respect qui traversa la classe pendant un long moment avant que le professeur ne reprenne contenance en toussant et en reprenant la craie de la main de son élève de façon un peu brusque.

-Votre avis ici importe peu monsieur…

-Strife.

-Mr. Strife. Retournez à votre place.

Clad obéit et une fois le dos tourné eut un sourire plus que satisfait. Il remarqua que l'élève à côté de lui tentait de s'empêcher de rire et lui tendit la main à son passage. Clad frappa et lui lança un sourire franc auquel l'autre répondit de toutes ses dents.

La fin du cours se passa sans autre incident et la sonnerie sonna la pause déjeuner.

Clad rassembla ses affaires et commença à partir pour la cafétéria. A ce moment là son voisin s'assit sur son bureau lui fit un signe.

-Salut, moi c'est Cid Highwing. Plutôt impressionnant ton numéro tout à l'heure.

-Clad Strife. Répondit celui-ci en lui serrant la main. Et ce n'était pas un numéro, on me demande de résoudre un problème je le fais… Surtout qu'il m'avait donné un indice assez gros, je ne me rappelais pas que ce qu'on avait fait en TD mardi était juste la même chose mais avec des chiffres différents.

Cid éclata de rire.

-Ouah ! Et tu te rappelais de la résolution du TD de mardi ? Balèze, je l'avais carrément zappé !

Clad sourit.

-J'ai une bonne mémoire.

-Ca te dit qu'on mange ensemble ? Je sais pas toi mais la plupart des gars ici sont pas super engageant alors bon… Moi je suis pas trop pour cette compétition à la con, je m'en tape mais du coup, bah j'ai rien à leur dire quoi…

Clad pouffa de rire et mit son sac sur son dos.

-On y va ?

-Attends, rassure moi, t'es pas un de ses cons prétentieux au moins ?

-Oh si j'adore me vanter de mes exploits en classe, surtout quand j'ai mouché un prof… Je te rassure, moi non plus j'ai rien à leur dire…

-Ouf… Bon c'est parti alors ! A la cafèt' !

Sur quoi Cid avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Clad en mettant tout son poids et l'embarquant en criant vers la cafétéria.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Cid était ravi d'avoir un allié qui allait venir avec lui en option compta, Clad était content de s'être fait un ami.

Oui parce qu'en plus d'énerver les autres avec ses bons résultats il fallait dire que le jeune homme était vraiment très beau, avec une silhouette svelte, blond au yeux turquoise… Déjà au lycée il avait dû se battre pour surmonter les sobriquets ridicules et les insultes. En général ce genre d'incidents se produisaient en début d'année, ensuite les autres le laissaient mystérieusement tranquille… Mais il n'avait jamais eu de véritable ami sur qui il pouvait vraiment compter. Il aimait la solitude. Mais ce Cid était vraiment sympathique. Un peu bourru au premier abord mais on sentait une grande gentillesse cachée derrière ce masque.

-On a quoi cet aprèm ? Demanda Clad.

Pas de réponse. Il observa son nouvel ami qui avait la bouche entre ouverte et regardait derrière Clad. Il se retourna assez discrètement et aperçu un groupe de fille de deuxième année en secrétariat qui gloussait comme pas permis. Clad leva les yeux au ciel. Bon il devait avouer que l'uniforme de l'école les mettait en valeur, le chemisier blanc et la mini-jupe bleue étaient rehaussés de la veste de l'école bleue également avec des cols hauts. Sur les cols on pouvait voir le numéro de leur classe et l'année. Comme c'était la pause et que l'été n'était pas encore terminé, certaines avaient soit enlevée la veste, soit l'avait ouverte outrageusement montrant un décolleté assez plongeant.

Clad sourit en voyant le regard lubrique de son ami et passa deux doigts sous son menton pour lui refermer la bouche.

-Tu baves.

Cid revint de son pays des rêves à cette phrase et prit une serviette pour s'essuyer sous le rire de Clad.

-Et toi tu baves pas assez justement, comment tu fais pour rester calme face à… face à… ça !

Clad se gratta l'arrière du crâne et éluda la question en reposant la précédente.

-Donc cet aprèm ?

-Je croyais que Môsieur avait une bonne mémoire, on se rappelle déjà plus de son emploi du temps ?

-Ahah, je n'encombre pas mon cerveau de trucs inutiles, me force pas à sortir mon agenda.

-Sport. Tu as pris quels sports toi d'ailleurs ? Tu devrais peut-être prendre du self-défense avec des capacités pareilles et ton joli minois… Tu ne vas pas tarder à avoir des ennuis…

Clad eut un sourire mystérieux à cette réplique et se leva pour débarrasser son plateau. En passant devant la table des jeunes filles toutes se mirent à glousser quand il leur lança un sourire charmeur. Il retourna vers Cid.

-Il est pas utile mon joli minois ?

L'autre grogna et fit semblant de bouder. Puis avec un regard calculateur posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon et lui sorti :

-Toi, à partir de maintenant tu es mon nouveau meilleur ami ! Mwouahahah.

Clad éclata de rire et passa son bras sur les épaules de Cid en sortant de la cafétéria.

Clad sortit le premier des vestiaires et se dirigea vers la salle d'entrainement aux arts martiaux. Au tournant d'un couloir il fut projeté contre le mur et son agresseur le retint négligemment d'une main sur l'épaule.

-Alors petit minet, en plus de se la jouer en cours, on drague les deuxièmes années à la cafétéria ? Tu t'y crois un peu trop je trouve, pas vous les gars ?

Les camarades de son agresseur apparurent au tournant, ils étaient quatre en tout. Clad leva les yeux au ciel. Cette année fut plus rapide que les autres. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se faisait agresser la première semaine de cours. D'habitude ils attendaient un mois. Fallait croire qu'à l'Académie de la Shinra la pression était trop intense pour eux…

-Ok les gars, je ne veux pas de dégâts alors, promis je ne toucherai pas aux demoiselles de deuxième année, je peux aller à mon cours maintenant ?

L'autre explosa de rire.

-Bien sûr, mais avant on va te montrer pourquoi tu as besoin de cours d'arts martiaux !

Sur ces mots il lança son poing droit sur la figure de Clad qui eut le réflexe de se baisser.

Le poing de l'autre s'enfonça dans le mur et un cri de douleur se fit entendre.

-Aie, ça doit faire mal. Dit Clad en se relevant doucement.

-Butez-moi ce type ! Lança l'autre sous l'effet de la rage.

Les trois autres se ruèrent sur Clad en un rien de temps. Clad esquiva à nouveau et réussi à en faire tomber deux à terre. Sans attendre il s'élança sur le dernier et lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac d'une rapidité hallucinante. Un des deux autres s'était relevé et s'élança à son tour. Clad l'esquiva facilement et frappa le bas de la nuque de son assaillant avec la tranche de sa main. Il se frotta les mains et commença à partir vers la salle quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. En se retournant il sut que ce serait trop tard, qu'il avait bêtement sous-estimé son adversaire et ne pensa qu'à mettre ses bras devant son visage pour limiter les dégâts. Mais l'autre ne l'atteint jamais. Un bruit métallique retentit et Cid apparut derrière l'assaillant tombé à terre. Essoufflé, une barre de fer à la main il regarda Clad éberlué.

-C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Clad sourit et se détendit enfin.

-Merci, j'ai bien cru me le prendre celui-là.

-Non, non hors de question qu'on touche à ton visage-attrape-minette ! Quoique l'effet mauvais garçon aurait peut-être fonctionné aussi…

Les deux garçons rigolaient quand le prof de sport arriva plutôt en colère.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dans le bureau de directeur… Et aidez moi à les emmenez avec vous !

-Quoi ? !

Sur ce les six jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent devant les portes du directeur de l'Académie. Les quatre assaillants se soutenaient mutuellement. Clad et Cid étaient debout contre le mur à attendre.

-Putain, mon père va me tuer ! Première semaine et je suis déjà convoqué !

-T'inquiète pas, au pire on se fait coller. Mais j'avoue que je m'en sors mieux quand je n'ai pas d'allié, en général ils ont du mal à croire que j'ai pu m'en sortir seul…

Cid éclata de rire.

-Vaut mieux pas te sous-estimer, c'est sûr !

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent laissant sortir plusieurs hommes en costume. Du lot un seul attirait l'attention : pas de cravate, des cheveux noirs coiffés en épis, il marchait avec les mains dans les poches, un air énervé sur le visage.

Clad ressentit un léger picotement dans sa poitrine en observant ce jeune homme. Ses yeux ne purent s'en détacher, il ressortait de lui un charisme, une classe folle… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche.

-Nan mais sérieusement M. le Directeur, pourquoi moi ? J'veux pas ! Je suis nul avec les gosses ! Siou plait !

Les autres hommes se pincèrent l'arête du nez et le directeur rit de bon cœur.

-Mr. Fair, nous venons de passer trente minutes à prendre cette décision, et puis vous me devez bien ça, non ?

-Mais ils se sont ligués contre moi ! C'est un complot ! Vous même vous savez que j'en suis pas capable ! J'étais un cancre ici !

Le directeur rit de nouveau et serra la main des autres hommes d'affaires qui commençaient à partir. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns claqua de la langue et se tourna vers les élèves qui attendaient, il eut un regard étonné et après avoir plus ou moins compris la situation il fit un grand sourire à Clad et leva son pouce en l'air. Il serra ensuite la main du directeur, on pouvait sentir le respect qu'il avait pour cet homme quand il partit, avant de se jeter littéralement sur un de ses collègues qui tenta de garder contenance.

Clad avait détaillé chaque geste de cet homme et tentait de comprendre pourquoi son cœur avait manqué un battement quand il lui avait sourit. Il en oublia presque où il était. Cid dû le pousser pour qu'il avance dans le bureau.

-Alors messieurs. Première incartade dès la première semaine, vous avez battu un record, dans cette école du moins.

Cid et Clad ne bougèrent pas, les autres commençaient déjà à se perdre en explication. Au bout d'un moment, le directeur interrompit leur discours après avoir lancé un sourire à Clad et Cid.

-Bien bien. Tous les quatre, je pense que l'humiliation que vous ont fait subir ces deux jeunes hommes suffira comme punition, vous aurez également quelques heures de colles pour marquer le coup.

Clad leva les sourcils, il avait pensé que la discipline dans cette école serait un peu plus stricte. Mais apparemment non, c'était la loi du plus fort qui régnait.

-Quant à vous deux… Vous pouvez partir, je n'ai pas l'impression que vous allez vous vanter de tous cela… C'est bien dommage. Allez, déguerpissez !

Les quatre autres sortirent humiliés. Au moment où Clad et Cid passaient la porte, le directeur ajouta :

-Oh et Mr. Strife, Mr. Highwing, si jamais vous êtes intéressés pour donner des cours de self-défense aux autres élèves, revenez me voir. Très bonne droite, Mr. Strife.

-Merci, Monsieur. Répondit Clad un peu interloqué. Nous allons y penser…

Une fois sortis de la pièce les deux amis se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-Ok, c'est la convocation la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais eu. Déclara Cid.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Ah ah… Il est juste génial ce directeur !

-Mais euh… Comment il connaissait nos noms et ce qui s'est passé ?

-Les caméras… Je suppose…

Puis d'un nouveau regard ils explosèrent de rire et se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours.

Les mois passèrent, les deux garçons devinrent très proches, Clad invitait des jeunes filles à leur table le midi mais bien vite Cid se rendit compte qu'elles n'étaient pas si intéressantes que ça… Du coup ils passèrent la plupart de leur temps tous les deux à travailler à la bibliothèque ou à sortir de temps en temps. Après les examens du premier semestre leur professeur principal leur annonça qu'un représentant de chaque métier de la Shinra allait passer pour promouvoir son poste et pour les aider à choisir leur filière de deuxième année. Clad eut le fol espoir de revoir cet étrange jeune homme qu'il avait vu devant le bureau du directeur. Puis à cette pensée il secoua la tête en se disant que c'était impossible, et puis, pourquoi avait-il été autant attiré par ce type ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. En tout cas il fut content car il savait qu'ils avaient une semaine de repos supplémentaire. Comme Cid et lui savaient déjà ce qu'ils voulaient faire, ils avaient prévus de s'ennuyer pendant ces présentations.

Et la semaine arriva, juste après les résultats des examens. Cid était en train de déprimer face à ses mauvais résultats en langues et en littérature. Il n'était doué que pour les maths et les sciences et l'aide de Clad pour les matières littéraires n'y avait rien changé. Clad lui était dans le peloton de tête de leur promotion. Le classement serait affiché en plein dans les couloirs sous peu mais déjà certains profs avaient lâché l'information. Clad dessinait ce qui ressemblait à une épée quand la secrétaire particulière de la Shinra termina son discours. La plupart des filles gloussaient et avaient hâte de commencer. La jeune femme serra la main au professeur et se dirigea vers la sortie. A peine sortit une voix depuis le couloir cria :

-Elmyraaaaaaaaaaa ! Ouah, dis moi que c'est les 1ères années ! J'en peux plus, cette école… Pourquoi ils ont rajouté des ailes ? Aaargh…

-Oui c'est ici… Bon courage ! La jeune femme tapota l'épaule de son collègue et lui sourit gentiment.

Dans la classe le silence s'était fait. Le cœur de Clad avait fait un bon en reconnaissant cette voix. C'était lui ! Il se redressa et trépigna d'impatiente.

-Hum… Donc notre deuxième invité de la journée, Mr. Fair, chasseur de contrat à la Shinra.

Le jeune homme entra dans la classe l'air de rien, pensant que les élèves ne l'avaient pas entendu dans le couloir. La plupart se retinrent de rire mais pouffèrent légèrement. L'autre le remarqua mais tenta de prendre une attitude cool. On voyait que sur son visage il n'était pas à l'aise du tout.

-Bonjour à tous. Bon je vais me présenter un peu plus en détail, oh mais c'est ce bon professeur Gast ! Toujours là alors ?

-Oui, Zack, euh… Le discours…

Cette fois les élèves avait rigolé franchement. Clad souriait doucement et Cid avait relevé la tête. En le voyant il se tourna vers Clad qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Oui, donc chasseur de contrat, ça veut dire quoi ? Je suis sûr que la plupart d'entre vous sont rentrés ici sans savoir ce que c'est… Bon je vais être simple, en gros tous les autres métiers sont là pour soutenir le chasseur, c'est lui le pilier, lui qui établit les stratégies etc… Bah, je suis bête ! Vous connaissez tous Séphiroth, non ?

Un murmure passa dans la classe. Clad fronça les sourcils, ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais… Il avait dû le lire quelque part… Un élève leva la main.

-Oui ?

-C'est vrai qu'il est parti récemment de la Shinra ? C'est pourtant la fierté de notre établissement ! Je me suis inscrit pour lui ressembler, c'est le meilleur chasseur de contrat que la Shinra est entrainé…

En disant ça l'élève avait quelque peu rougit. Zack éclata de rire.

-Oui c'est bien lui, et oui il a décidé de se lancer en solo, ce qui est compréhensible vu son niveau.

-Vous l'avez déjà rencontré ?

-Pas personnellement, mais j'ai assisté à une conférence audio-visuelle à laquelle il participait.

-Il est aussi beau qu'on le dit ? Demanda une jeune fille qui devint rouge pivoine.

-Euh…

Zack se gratta l'arrière de la tête un peu gêné.

-Bref ! Donc vous voyez à peu près ce qu'est un chasseur de contrat, non ?

Clad se souvint où il avait lu ce nom, dans le livre de l'histoire de l'école ! C'était l'élève qui était sorti premier de sa promotion et avait propulsé l'entreprise Shinra Corp. au rang international en moins de deux ans. Mais Clad ne s'étant inscrit que pour la comptabilité n'y avait pas plus fait attention, il se promit de faire plus de recherches dès ce soir.

-… Et aussi les informateurs, ils sont assez important pour nous, parfois ils peuvent vous sauvez d'une grosse tuile ! Si vous voulez être un bon chasseur vous devez bien vous entourer et… Hey ! Mais c'est pas les deux têtes brûlées du début d'année ? Vous êtes encore là après la raclée que vous leur avez mis ?

Clad et Cid se planquèrent derrière leur livre. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de l'incident, ne voulaient pas en parler et surtout ils ne pensaient pas qu'il se rappellerait d'eux !

-Hey, vous planquez pas !

Il avança vers Clad et retira son bouquin pour mieux le voir. Il eut un léger sursaut de surprise en voyant les yeux du jeune homme qui étaient exactement de la même couleur que les siens. Turquoise irréel.

-Ahah avec une belle gueule pareille, tu m'étonnes qu'ils t'aient agressé. Ton nom ?

Les joues de Clad avaient méchamment rougies, Cid mort de rire sur la table d'à côté souffla :

-Il s'appelle Clad, Clad Strife.

-Bien, viens avec moi au tableau.

-Pardon ?

Mais l'autre était déjà retourné devant la classe.

-Une autre chose si vous voulez devenir un bon chasseur de contrat : ne jamais sous-estimer la concurrence.

Sur ces mots il lança son poing sur Clad qui d'abord surprit, ne put l'éviter mais le para avec ses avant bras. Il se baissa et tenta un croche-pied pour déséquilibrer son adversaire mais celui-ci l'évita en se reculant d'un bond. Tout s'était passé très vite et quand Clad se releva les élèves le regardaient avec des yeux éberlués.

-Voilà pour l'illustration, merci Mr. Strife.

Le professeur Gast, horrifié, avait reculé dans le fond de la classe. Clad regagna sa place, le cœur encore battant sous l'exercice. Zack le regardait en plissant les yeux avant de lui faire un sourire en coin. Le jeune homme se sentit à nouveau rougir et s'éventa avec une feuille.

Il y eut d'autres questions des élèves, jusqu'à la fin du cours. Zack lançait furtivement des regards vers Clad qui s'était décidé à regarder par la fenêtre mais qui écoutait attentivement. Il comprit assez vite qu'il était fait pour ce travail et pas pour celui de comptable. Mais comment l'annoncer à son père ? Comment pouvoir être sûr de rentrer dans la classe préparatoire des chasseurs alors qu'il y avait si peu de places ? Les questions tournaient dans sa tête et il ne remarqua pas les regards du représentant, encore moins son départ de la classe. Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'au moment où Cid lui frappa l'épaule pour lui dire que c'était la fin des cours.

-Je… je vais aller à la bibliothèque, j'ai quelques recherches à faire… Tu crois qu'on le reverra ?

-Qui ? Fair ? Hum… Il bosse à la Shinra, il y a peu de chance… Chic type en tout cas !

Clad eut l'impression qu'un énorme poids s'abattit sur ses épaules en pensant ne plus revoir le brun… Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la bibliothèque. Une fois au travail il fut pris d'une nouvelle fascination : Séphiroth. Sa vie, sa façon d'être et de travailler était tout simplement tout ce dont rêvait d'être Clad. Il se prit à vraiment idolâtrer cet homme en peu de temps et alors qu'il s'assoupissait sur ses livres il su qu'il voulait devenir chasseur de contrat, peu importe les efforts, et peu importe les remarques de son père…

Zack marchait dans le couloir en souriant et passa devant le panneau des résultats d'examen. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant le nom du premier du classement. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et aperçu une tête connu. Sans réfléchir il couru vers la personne, et s'engouffra à nouveau dans les locaux de l'Académie.

Arrivé dans la bibliothèque, il trouva rapidement la personne qu'il était venu voir. Il s'assit à côté discrètement et détailla le visage endormi du jeune homme. Il avait vraiment un visage d'ange, ses mèches blondes retombaient gracieusement sur sa peau pâle. Sur une impulsion, il dégagea une de ses mèches qui l'empêchait d'admirer ce si beau visage. Le brun se mit une gifle mentale pour ce geste, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Il n'avait quand même pas le béguin pour ce gosse ? Lui qui n'avait de cesse de draguer sans jamais s'attacher, il ressentait une attirance particulière pour le jeune homme. Il arrêta ses pensées et retint son souffle quand le blond se releva et passa ses mains sur son visage en se réveillant. Il jeta un regard sur son voisin puis reposa son regard sur ses livres avant de se rendre compte que son voisin n'était pas une illusion et tourna la tête d'un mouvement vif vers lui.

-Euh…

-Tu dormais si bien j'ai préféré attendre que tu te réveilles.

-Euh… D'accord.

Le blond leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Ce que je fais là ? Ahah, je voulais juste te féliciter ! Major de ce semestre !

Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis reposa sa tête sur ses bras et ferma les yeux.

Zack ne comprit pas la réaction.

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-Je me rendors pour me réveiller de ce rêve.

-Ah…

Plusieurs secondes passèrent.

Clad se releva d'un coup.

-C'est sérieux ? Je suis major ? Et… vous êtes vraiment là ?

Zack pouffa et ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune homme. Celui-ci apprécia plus qu'il n'aurait fallu ce contact, parcouru de frisson, il se mit à rougir.

-Oui, oui, ton ami Cid m'a dit où tu te trouvais, je voulais te le dire moi-même, cherche pas.

Clad sourit et repassa une main sur son visage.

-Merci.

-Bon ! On va fêter ça ?

-Hein ?

-Bah oui ! Allez !

Clad se releva, rangea rapidement les livres et prit ses affaires. Zack l'attendait à la sortie du bâtiment.

-Tu n'as pas peur des machines à deux roues ?

-J'ai mon permis moto… Mais pas encore la moto.

-Bon bah tu seras en passager pour cette fois. On va repasser par chez toi, l'uniforme est un peu trop… voyant avec l'écusson de l'école sur le bras.

-Je veux bien.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de parler et arrivés sur le parking, Zack s'arrêta devant une superbe moto noire. Clad en resta bouche bée.

-Ouah !

-Elle te plait ? Je te présente Fenrir !

Clad sourit et passa une main respectueuse sur la machine. Zack le couva du regard puis regardant ses clés les lança au jeune homme qui les rattrapa au vol malgré l'effet de surprise.

-Je te laisse conduire jusqu'à chez toi. Pas de bêtise, gamin !

Clad eut un sourire d'enfant qui éblouit un peu trop Zack. Il détourna le regard et mis son casque pour ne pas que l'autre voit sa gêne.

Clad enfourcha la bête après avoir réglé le casque et recula un peu. Zack monta derrière lui et lui expliqua vite fait les changements par rapport aux motos classiques. Avant la fin des explications, Clad était déjà partis comme une balle. Zack dut s'accrocher à la taille du jeune homme un peu brusquement. Le contact lui donna des frissons, ou était-ce la vitesse ? Clad lui avait trop d'émotion à gérer et préféra se concentrer sur la route et sa conduite. Il prit vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à conduire Fenrir. Comme si aucune autre moto après celle là ne ferait le poids par rapport aux autres.

Les deux hommes passèrent une soirée agréable, Clad se mit à se confier un peu au brun qui, plus âgé, pourrait l'aider et le conseiller. Son tempérament de feu était plus calme quand on parlait de choses sérieuses, et l'avenir de Clad était, bizarrement, important pour lui. Ils parlèrent aussi beaucoup de Séphiroth. Zack avait beaucoup de respect pour lui et dissipa certains mythes que Clad avait lus. En le raccompagnant chez lui Zack eut un pincement au cœur de le quitter comme ça. Il savait que s'il ne faisait rien il ne reverrait pas le jeune homme, et il en avait envie de le revoir. Mais était-ce réciproque ? En avait-il le droit ? Et surtout, pouvait-il se le permettre ? Se rapprocher de Clad impliquait de le mettre en danger, et il le savait. Mais en lui rendant son casque, quand leurs mains s'effleurèrent, un courant électrisa les deux hommes, alors Zack su. Une fois le jeune homme chez lui il se mit à rire, il était bêtement tombé amoureux du blondinet. Il soupira et rentra chez lui, avec, et cela faisait longtemps, un sourire aux lèvres.

La semaine suivante Zack attendait Clad à la sortie des cours. Le mois suivant ils se voyaient tous les week-ends. Clad avait décidé de passer le concours pour être chasseur mais n'en avait pas encore parlé à son père, du coup il révisait à la bibliothèque ou chez le brun. Celui-ci lui donnait des conseils et parfois Clad lui en donnait sur ses affaires en cours. Zack utilisait ses idées à chaque fois, ce qui lui valu de gagner deux contrats de plus que le mois précédent, au grand bonheur de son chef de projet à la Shinra. Assez vite les deux hommes se rendirent compte de leur attirance mutuelle.

Un jeudi soir après le sport Clad se regardait dans le miroir des douches. Cid passa derrière lui et le fouetta avec sa serviette.

-Narcisse, arrête ça tu vas tomber amoureux de toi.

Clad sourit. Puis une vague de tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

-Cid ?

-Hum ?

Il ne restait plus qu'eux dans les vestiaires.

-Si je te disais que je crois être homo… Tu répondrais ?

L'autre se releva d'un bond et s'entortilla dans sa serviette telle une vierge effarouchée. Clad explosa de rire.

-Me fait pas des peurs comme ça !

Clad s'assit près de lui et prit un air sérieux.

-Plus sérieusement… Je crois que… Enfin tu vois Zack est super gentil avec moi et, je sais pas, il y a un truc qu'il y a pas avec toi qui est mon pote…

Cid reprit son sérieux voyant son ami qui se prenait vraiment la tête.

-Ce serait pas étonnant. Quand vous êtes tous les deux il y a comme une ambiance, un truc… On se sent de trop quand vous êtes ensemble. Et puis Clad… Tu n'as jamais été attiré par les filles, je me trompe ? Tu soupires dès qu'une tente de te faire du charme. Enfin… Ca c'est quand tu t'en rend compte…

Clad pouffa en repensant à toutes ces pauvres filles qui désespéraient de le voir les remarquer.

-C'est pas faux.

-Le mieux, c'est que tu en parles avec Zack, dis lui ce que tu ressens, il t'aidera comme d'habitude. Dit Cid en grogna.

Clad eu un demi-sourire amusé et enlaça Cid au niveau des épaules par derrière.

-T'es jalouuuuux ?

L'autre se défit comme un diable de l'étreinte.

-Arrête ! C'est malsain ! Pas de ça avec moi, j'aime les femmes, j'aime les seins et tout ce qui va avec, tu m'entends ?

Clad explosa de rire et se changea rapidement car un brun l'attendait déjà aux barrières de l'Académie. En sortant du gymnase, Cid alluma une cigarette et marcha avec Clad jusqu'à l'entrée. Une fois au niveau de Zack, il lui fit signe et marmonna quelque chose sur de la guimauve avec des grimaces accentuées de frissons.

Zack sourit et se tourna vers Clad. Celui-ci avait un air grave. Zack lui tendit son casque.

-On y va ? Tu voulais bien aller au ciné aujourd'hui, non ?

-Oui, oui.

-Te bile pas pour le concours, c'est pas une soirée de révision en plus ou en moins…

-C'est pas ça…

-Ah… Bah fait pas cette tête alors !

Sur quoi il démarra en trombe un peu vexé que le blond ne se confie pas à lui.

Clad ne dit rien avant, pendant et après le film. Ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer encore plus Zack. Devant la maison de Clad, Zack était appuyé sur Fenrir, son casque sur le siège. Clad enleva le sien et prit son sac dans une des sacoches puis tendit le casque à Zack.

-Aaaah tu vas me rendre fou ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Tu as parlé à ton père ? Cid t'as fait chié ? Dis-moi !

Clad fronça les sourcils, parfois le caractère spontané du brun était énervant. Il n'aurait pas du sortir et réfléchir tout seul de son côté. Mais en même temps il voulait lui en parler comme l'avait suggéré Cid. Or, son comportement impulsif l'énerva trop, il lui tendit le casque un peu plus violement.

-Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Rien, tu m'énerves, c'est tout, j'ai le droit de réfléchir dans mon coin sans que tu saches tout, non ?

Zack ne put s'empêcher d'être vexé face à cette remarque. Il prit le casque et enfourcha Fenrir. Il mit son propre casque et tourna la clé de contact.

-Tu as raison. Je te laisse réfléchir. Raaah, je savais que j'étais pas doué avec les gosses, mais il a fallu que…

Il s'arrêta de peu serrant les dents et se giflant mentalement.

-Que quoi ? Demanda Clad.

-Rien. Bonne nuit.

Sur quoi il lui fit un signe de main avec un sourire doux et démarra.

Clad resta sur le trottoir abasourdi. Il avait l'impression qu'un vide s'était créé dans son cœur à ce moment. Il avait peut être dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas… Il rentra avec de la matière à méchamment cogiter et dormi très peu cette nuit là.

Le lendemain Cid se moqua de ses cernes qui ne l'embellissaient vraiment pas. Il fit part de ses inquiétudes à son ami et après une longue conversation il décida qu'il parlerait à Zack le soir même. A la sonnerie de fin des cours, Clad qui était sur le qui-vive partit comme une balle jusqu'à l'entrée de l'Académie. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il attendit un peu. Au bout d'une heure il se décida à rentrer. Il se mordit les lèvres, bien sûr qu'il avait blessé le brun ! Quel idiot ! Il tenta de se concentrer sur son travail mais il n'y arriva pas, surtout que la plupart de ses livres de préparation au concours étaient… chez Zack.

Le samedi apporta aussi son lot de mauvaise nouvelle : la convocation au concours.

Il s'était réveillé trop tard, il descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Sa mère avait le regard grave et son père l'attendait les bras croisés sur la table. A peine réveillé, Clad s'installa et but une gorgée de café. Sans ménagement son père lança la lettre devant lui.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-C'est une convocation au concours des chasseurs de contrat de la Shinra.

La gifle partit comme un coup de fusil finissant de le réveiller.

-Tu penses sincèrement réussir ce concours ? Tu es intelligent mais ne te surestimes pas ! De plus j'ai besoin de toi pour récupérer mes clients quand j'irai à la retraite ! Tu déçois ton père, ta famille ! Tu n'as pas honte ?

Clad se massa la joue.

-Pourquoi je devrais avoir honte de vouloir faire un travail plus gratifiant et qui me convient mieux que le tien ?

La deuxième gifle suivit, pas moins violente que la première.

-Tu peux me dire où tu étais tous ces soirs où on te croyait à la bibliothèque ou chez les Highwing ? Parce que oui, ta mère était inquiète que tu rentres aussi tard et a appelé les endroits que tu nous as indiqués, tu n'y étais pas.

-J'étais chez un ami, un chasseur de contrat qui m'aide pour le concours.

-Son nom ?

-Zack Fair.

Le père de Clad écarquilla les yeux. Il connaissait ce chasseur, un de ses collègues comptables avait postulé dans son équipe mais il avait appris certaines choses louches sur le jeune homme et avait décliné l'offre.

-Je ne veux plus que tu voies ce type, tu m'entends ? Et tu passeras en deuxième année compta !

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Me gifler ? Tu penses que ça m'arrêtera ?

L'interdiction de revoir Zack au moment où il avait le plus besoin de le voir l'aveugla de colère. Sa mère se mit à pleurer.

-Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit tu feras ce que je te dis !

-Très bien.

Sur ce Clad se leva, partit dans sa chambre et prit quelques affaires dans un sac de sport. Il s'habilla commença à mettre ses chaussures dans l'entrée.

-Où tu vas ? Cria son père en lui fonçant dessus.

-Je me barre de cette maison.

Sur quoi il claqua la porte et partit à pas rapide vers le métro. Les sanglots de sa mère lui arrachèrent le cœur et il crispa les mâchoires pour ne pas regretter sa décision. Il ne pensait pas avoir à en arriver là. Mais il était majeur et le pouvait. Il ne voulait pas gâcher son travail et son avenir, ni les espoirs que Zack et Cid avaient mis en lui. Eux, ils croyaient en lui. Cela lui suffisait mais s'il aurait aimé que son père le soutienne également.

Il prit son portable et appela Cid. Il tomba directement sur la messagerie. Après avoir laissé un message, Clad se demanda où il pourrait aller… Il ne pouvait pas débarquer chez les Highwing comme ça… Il hésita longuement puis se dirigea vers la ligne de métro menant chez Zack.

Une fois devant le bâtiment il remarqua que les portes à digicode avaient été fracturées, il passa devant sans vraiment y faire attention, le quartier n'était pas vraiment sûr de toute façon. Une fois devant la porte il décrocha son téléphone et appela Zack. Il lui répondit d'une voix rauque.

-Oui ?

-Zack… Je suis devant chez toi.

-Quoi ? Zack soupira dans le combiné, sa voix était fatiguée.

-Je te réveille ?

-Non, non, où devant chez moi ?

-Devant ta porte.

-… ?

Sur quoi il entendit un cliquetis de clé et la porte s'ouvrit. Il raccrocha. En se voyant les deux eurent une expression de surprise.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ils rirent tous les deux. Clad entra et posa son sac dans l'entrée et s'approcha du visage de Zack. Celui-ci avait la lèvre fendue et du sang coulait de sa tempe. En regardant autour de lui, Clad se rendit compte que l'appartement était en bordel pas possible.

Zack détourna le regard et dit d'un air gêné :

-C'est rien, des cambrioleurs, je leur ai mis une bonne raclée. Mais bon à cinq contre un… Je m'en suis pris deux bonnes.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et Clad vit qu'il était aussi blessé à la main, celle-ci était légèrement ouverte sur le dos.

-Ah oui, ils avaient un couteau aussi.

Clad leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est arrivé quand ?

-Hier soir ? Je sais plus trop, je suis tombé dans les pommes je crois quand ils sont partis.

-T'es sûr de leur avoir mis une raclée ?

-Oui oui, sinon je serais mort, je t'assure !

-Mais… C'était des cambrioleurs, ils ne venaient pas te tuer.

-Ah oui, bien sûr...

Clad fronça les sourcils et partit chercher des bandages, du coton et du désinfectant dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint le brun tentait de ranger quelques débris.

-Laisse, je rangerai après. Il te manque quelque chose à première vue ?

-Non, j'ai pas l'impression…

Clad s'assit sur le canapé et tapota la place à côté de lui pour que le brun s'y asseye.

-Et toi alors, qu'est ce que… Aieuh !

-Bah oui, ça pique, fais pas l'enfant.

-Regardez qui parle ! Aieuh ! Tu l'as fait exprès !

Clad pouffa. Il y eut un léger silence, Zack était content que Clad s'occupe de lui.

-Je suis parti de chez mes parents. Je suis à la rue.

-Quoi ?

-Arrête de bouger !

-Mais ! Mais ! Pourquoi ?

-Mon père a tout découvert. Et il m'a aussi interdit de te revoir, je crois que c'est ce qui m'a le plus énervé et qui m'a décidé.

Zack se tendit un peu.

-… Il t'a dit pourquoi il ne voulait pas que tu me revoies ?

-Non, mais je m'en moque…

Clad termina le bandage de la main et plongea son regard dans celui de Zack.

-Je n'ai pas supporté l'idée de ne pas te revoir.

Clad rougit en disant ces mots. Zack écarquilla les yeux. Se pourrait-il que son amour soit réciproque ?

-Tu… euh… Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux, en attendant que ça se tasse… Ou que tu te trouves un appart, je sais pas.

Clad avait un regard plus que déterminé qui mis Zack assez mal à l'aise.

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que… tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes ex…

Zack expira et pouffa.

-Toi non plus, gamin ! C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas eu ce genre de conversation.

Clad se leva et commença à ranger. Il apporta également un sac de glace pour la tête de Zack.

-Merci.

-Repose-toi, je vais ranger un peu.

Zack le regardait déplacer les meubles, rempiler les cd et en repensant à la question du blond il ferma les yeux.

-Je t'en ai pas parlé parce que ça pourrait te choquer et tu pourrais prendre peur, du moins c'est ce que je pense.

-Tu permets que j'en sois le seul juge ?

Zack rit doucement, la rhétorique allait le mener loin c'était sûr ! Les yeux toujours fermés comme pour fuir la réalité il soupira doucement.

-Mes ex sont… des hommes déjà. Et puis la plupart ça n'a pas duré… Tu sais comment je suis, impulsif, possessif, …

Il s'arrêta sentant que le canapé s'était affaissé à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête vers le blond qui avait l'air grave, les sourcils froncés. Il posa le sac de glace.

-Clad ? C'est le moment où tu me sors un truc du genre : ah ! non ! espèce de pervers !

Clad releva les yeux.

-Et moi je n'ai pas d'ex du tout donc difficile d'en parler…

Zack cligna des yeux et un sourire commença à se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Tu rigoles, je me barre. Lança Clad.

L'autre se retint comme il pu mais ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

-Nan mais attends ! Toi ? Sans copine ? Elles doivent toutes êtres à tes pieds, non ?

-…

Le silence retomba sur les deux hommes.

-En fait je crois que je ne suis pas intéressé par les femmes.

-Ah…

-Tu veux bien rendre le truc plus simple et mettre en marche ton cerveau ?

-Hein ?

Clad soupira.

-« Je ne suis pas intéressé par les femmes » « je supporte pas l'idée de plus te revoir »… Il n'y a rien qui fait tilt ?

-Oh…

La bouche de Zack s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois sans qu'il n'arrive à rien dire. Trop abasourdi par la nouvelle. Le cœur de Clad semblait vouloir sortir à tout prix de sa poitrine. Le brun le mettait au supplice sans s'en rendre compte. Il baissa les yeux en se disant que même si Zack aimait les hommes peut être ne l'aimait-il pas… A ce moment il sentit la main bandée du brun passer sur sa joue et relever doucement son visage. Zack le regardait avec un demi-sourire et une tendresse infinie dans les yeux. Clad se força à garder une respiration normale et à ralentir son cœur, sans succès, il ferma les yeux quand les douces lèvres de son amour frôlèrent les siennes.

-Clad ?

-Hum ?

-Tu vibres…

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, le rouge lui montant encore plus aux joues, il se releva en vitesse et décrocha son téléphone. Zack avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Clad ? C'est Cid, tout va bien ? J'avais plus de batterie, désolé ! Tu veux passer à la maison ce week-end ?

-Ah, euh, Cid, non ça ira, Zack m'héberge pour l'instant.

-Ahah ! Tous seuls un week-end, ça va être chaud !

-…

-Oh non, tu lui as dit ?

-Je te rappelle.

-Nan att…

Sur quoi il raccrocha. Zack s'était levé et passa ses deux bras sur la taille du blond, le faisant se tourner vers lui.

-Ne crois pas t'échapper…

Et ses lèvres passèrent doucement sur celle du blond. Le baiser fut d'abord timide puis à la surprise de Zack, Clad passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour demander plus. Il s'accrocha à la nuque du brun en soupirant d'aise.

Zack sourit intérieurement et pencha un peu la tête pour approfondir le baiser. Les langues se mêlèrent, jouèrent, se cherchèrent à nouveau jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes n'aient plus de souffle et se séparent.

-Plutôt doué pour un débutant, taquina Zack.

L'autre se blottit dans ses bras pris de tremblement.

-Eh ben, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Chuuut, laisse moi me calmer.

Zack pouffa et resserra un peu plus son étreinte. Il s'enivra du parfum de celui qu'il désirait depuis des mois mais pensait ne jamais avoir. Comme pour s'assurer de la réalité, il le serra plus fort. Clad déposa un baiser dans le cou qui était à portée. Oui, c'était bien la réalité. Zack sourit. Il savait qu'il le mettait en danger mais il n'allait pas l'abandonner, il ne le pouvait pas.

Ils se séparèrent difficilement, se regardèrent un moment puis le ventre de Clad eut la bonne idée de les rappeler à l'ordre.

Zack éclata de rire.

-Ca va, j'ai compris, on va se faire livrer une pizza !

-Je peux prendre une douche aussi ? Je suis un peu parti à l'arrache…

-Oui, oui vas-y, tu connais la maison !

Zack partit chercher son téléphone et commanda deux pizzas, il finit de ranger son appartement quand Clad sortit de la salle de bain en serviette, torse nu.

-Tu mets mes nerfs à rude épreuve, là…

Il détailla le corps du blond de haut en bas, ses jambes fines, son torse bien dessiné, ses bras minces mais musclés… Il fut content d'être derrière le comptoir de la cuisine à ce moment là, sinon le blond aurait perçut un détail assez flagrant au niveau de son bas-ventre.

-J'ai oublié mon sac. Dit Clad avec un sourire gêné. Et il partit s'habiller dans la salle de bain.

Zack soupira. La sonnette retentit le faisant sursauter. Puis il se rappela des pizzas et se détendit. Il paya le livreur et installa les pizzas et les boissons sur la table basse.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme à leur habitude, ils regardèrent un film, puis Clad bossa son concours, Zack s'endormit sur le canapé alors que Clad travaillait assis par terre sur la table basse.

Quand le jour s'abaissa Clad s'étira. Il avait bien avancé. Mais la date aussi avançait, dans deux mois il serait fixé. Il s'adossa au canapé réveillant l'occupant sans le remarquer et continua sa lecture de la vie Séphiroth. Cet homme le fascinait. Il avait décidé de suivre son exemple.

-Je vais être jaloux… Ca fait combien de fois que tu le lis ?

-Seulement deux fois…

-Bah je suis d'accord que ce type est une légende, je suis devenu chasseur à cause de lui. Tu savais qu'il était dans ma promo ?

Clad se retourna sous la surprise.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Je l'ai jamais rencontré mais on était de la même année. Il était toujours premier en tout et ça forçait le respect. Du coup j'ai tout fait pour l'égaler, voire le dépasser. Mais bon c'est un rêve un peu lointain… Et puis j'ai aussi mes propres démons, je peux pas affronter ce monstre en plus.

-Tes démons ? Tu parles des contrats ?

Zack se gifla mentalement, quelle grande gueule c'est pas possible.

-Mais non ! Je suis l'héritier de la mafia de Midgar, je ne te l'ai jamais dit ?

Il l'avait dit sur un ton mi-sérieux mi-amusé. Voyant le regard inquiet du jeune homme il se rectifia.

-Mais oui je parle de mes contrats…

Clad sourit et soupira de soulagement. Tout le monde savait que l'héritier de la mafia de Midgar était en fuite et que la mafia entière le recherchait pour le tuer. Il avait trahi sa famille et son rang en vendant des hommes de son père ainsi qu'en donnant de précieuses informations sur un marché encore inconnu. Certains disent que c'est un homme de la Shinra car peu de temps après sa trahison, la Shinra a gagné une grosse part de marché que possédait la mafia…

Zack sourit tristement, la vérité n'était peut être pas encore bonne à dire…

-Bon allez, douche et dodo ! Tu veux me rendre un service, Clad ? Une promesse ?

-Euh, oui.

-Dépasse cette légende pour moi ! Tu en as le potentiel.

Clad sourit, il se releva et parti chercher un oreiller et une couverture dans la chambre.

Zack partit dans la salle de bain.

Une demie heure plus tard, Zack s'était effondré sur son lit. Clad finit de se brosser les dents et, encore en boxer hésita entre la porte de la chambre de Zack et le canapé. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il avait envie d'être près de lui, de se sentir vivant dans ses bras, comme pendant les quelques secondes où il l'avait enlacé si fort. Il inspira un grand coup et prenant son courage à deux mains il se dirigea vers la chambre. Zack était déjà dans un semi sommeil quand il sentit un poids sur le matelas. Il n'osa ouvrir les yeux. Puis il sentit Clad se faufiler dans les draps et chercher le corps de l'autre. Zack extirpa un de ses bras pour enlacer le jeune homme qui vint se blottir contre lui. Le contact de leur peau nue les électrisa un moment et Clad eut un soupir satisfait. Une éclair zébra le ciel éclairant la chambre une fraction de seconde.

-Je vais pas pouvoir me retenir si t'es aussi proche… Le canapé c'est peut être plus sûr, tu sais…

Clad ne répondit rien et chercha les lèvres de son amour. Le baiser enflamma le désir de chacun pour l'autre et une douce chaleur se répandit dans leur bas-ventre. Zack rapprocha le corps du jeune homme contre le sien. Au moment où leurs érections se touchèrent, Clad eut un léger sursaut. Zack l'embrassa doucement pour le rassurer, lui caressant doucement le dos, les bras, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Le blond se laissa faire, le cœur menaçant encore de sortir de sa poitrine. Il s'allongea sur le dos alors que Zack le surplomba. Les lèvres du brun quittèrent le visage du blond et s'attaquèrent à son cou, puis ses tétons durcis par le désir. Il récupéra un ou deux gémissements quand il s'attaqua à son ventre. Clad caressait les bras, le dos, passait ses mains dans les épis bruns tentant de retrouver une respiration normale, il était subjugué par le désir et le plaisir…

Zack s'attaqua à l'élastique du boxer, poussé par le désir, il ne savait pas trop où il pouvait s'arrêter ni s'il pourrait s'arrêter. Il releva la tête et trouva le blond juste magnifique étendu là, à la lumière des éclairs qui passaient à un rythme complètement irrégulier.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il en passant ses mains sous l'élastique sans encore l'enlever.

A ce geste Clad ferma les yeux, oui il le voulait, il appréhendait seulement l'acte en lui-même. Il fit oui de la tête et Zack descendit lentement le boxer, Clad leva les hanches pour l'aider.

Zack vérifia une dernière fois dans les yeux turquoise que c'était bien ce qu'il voulait et le gémissement frustré qu'il reçu en échange le persuada qu'il pouvait continuer…

Il embrassa à nouveau les abdos du blond, descendit petit à petit, les hanches se cambraient sous le désir, la peau se marquait sous les frissons au plus grand plaisir de Zack. Il passa une main derrière la cuisse du blond et effleura le membre dressé de l'autre. Puis lentement lécha de la base jusqu'au gland. Le blond gémit plus fort mais le son fut couvert par le tonnerre. Zack se releva un instant pour prendre un tube dans la table de nuit en grognant contre lui-même de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Clad était pantelant sur le dos. Pour le rassurer, Zack recommença le chemin du début, embrassant ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé, Clad donna un coup de bassin pour coller son corps au sien et Zack gémit de plaisir dans un petit rire. Puis il redescendit à l'assaut du jeune homme. Cette fois il n'oublia pas de mettre du lubrifiant sur sa main droite et commença à embrasser, lécher le membre érigé. Clad gémissait à chaque coup de langue. Quand Zack le prit complètement en bouche il en profita pour introduire un doigt dans l'intimité en même temps, pour mieux faire passer la douleur. Clad gémit de plus belle comme s'il n'avait pas senti la douleur, son désir et son plaisir détendaient tous ses muscles et aidait son initiateur à lui faire passer un bon moment. Lui même savait que les premières fois pouvait être horrible. Il ne voulait pas ça pour le blond. Il voulait lui donner du plaisir, lui montrer la tendresse et la douceur qu'il lui portait. Il fit quelques va-et-vient rapide puis ralenti et entra un deuxième doigt. Cette fois la douleur se fit sentir et les muscles se resserrèrent. Zack continua quand même le temps qu'il s'habitue. Les gémissements de Clad allaient cependant le rendre fou. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas le prendre tout de suite. Il relâcha le membre et remonta dans le cou de son amant, ses deux doigts gardant un rythme régulier. Puis en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille il introduit un troisième doigt. Clad se mordit la lèvre inférieur et gémit de plus belle, il s'accrocha aux épaules du brun, laissant quelques marques. Une fois habitué ce fut Clad qui se tourna vers Zack et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il descendit une de ses mains sous le boxer du brun et caressa la virilité du brun qui pulsa sous ses doigts.

-Zack… Je…hmm… J'ai envie de toi…

Zack cru qu'il allait partir avec juste cette phrase, il se retint et respira à fond.

-Ca ne sera pas agréable au début, tu es sûr de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout ce soir ?

Pour toute réponse le blond accéléra son rythme sur le membre du brun et bougea des hanches pour s'empaler un peu plus sur les doigts en lui.

Zack gémit dans son cou et compris le message. Il retira ses doigts avec un long gémissement de plainte et retira son boxer. Clad lui prit le lubrifiant des mains et s'assit sur le lit. Il posa une noisette sur ses mains et embrassa Zack tout en imbibant la virilité du brun. Zack perdit une de ses mains dans les épis blond et approfondi le baiser, se laissant aller au rythme de Clad. Celui-ci se pencha en arrière et Zack se pencha sur lui. Il lui souleva une jambe et le plus doucement qu'il put il le pénétra. Les premiers gémissements furent de douleur jusqu'à ce que Zack soit rentré complètement. Il s'arrêta un moment, attendit que le blond reprenne son souffle et s'habitue à sa présence. Lui aussi tenta de se maitriser en respirant doucement. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il désirait cet homme. Clad le ramena à la réalité en passant son bras dans son dos, signal que tout allait bien. Zack regarda Clad droit dans les yeux et commença un lent va et vient. Les deux hommes voyaient le plaisir de l'autre parfois la douleur sur leur visage. Clad lui sourit se qui finit d'achever Zack dont le rythme s'accéléra. Clad se cambra un peu plus et sentit que Zack touchait un point qui l'emmenait à chaque fois un peu plus dans les limbes du plaisir, la douleur s'effaçait petit à petit et il s'entendit murmurer :

-Plus vite… Plus fort…

Zack grogna et ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il accéléra considérablement et sentit son plaisir monter de plus en plus. Il murmura le prénom de son amour telle une litanie…

Au moment où Clad vint, son cri effacé par le tonnerre à nouveau, il sut qu'il allait le rejoindre très vite, deux derniers coups de bassin et il s'effondra sur le corps de son amant. Ils sentirent le cœur de l'un et de l'autre battre à des rythmes effrénés et tentèrent de reprendre une respiration viable.

Zack roula sur le côté et prit quelques mouchoirs pour les nettoyer rapidement. Puis il passa une couverture sur eux, Clad se réfugia dans les bras de son amant et sentit Morphée l'emporter rapidement.

A partir de ce jour les deux hommes ne se quittaient que rarement… C'est à dire pour le travail et l'école… Cid avait découvert le pot aux roses en voyant le sourire béat de Clad le lundi matin.

Clad n'avait malheureusement pas fait assez fonctionné son esprit de logique et ne put deviner ce qui allait se passer. Et surtout il était tellement pris dans ses études pour le concours qu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre. Le jour du concours approchait et la veille Clad continuait encore de réviser sous les tentations de Zack.

Le jour du concours, au matin, Clad ne put rien avalé. Seuls dix étudiants allaient être sélectionnés sur les cinq cents participants. En sortant de la salle il cru qu'il allait s'effondrer sur place par manque de sommeil et de nourriture. Mais il était content, la plupart des questions étaient des remix des annales qu'il avait étudiées et les autres problèmes touchaient la logique ou la stratégie. Il pensait avoir donné de bonnes idées. La semaine suivante il passa plusieurs journées à dormir pour rattraper les nuits de buchage et de débauchage…

Les résultats ne seraient pas présentés avant la rentrée donc il avait quelques mois devant lui.

Un matin il fut réveillé par la voix de Zack, il se leva et vit le jeune homme parler à quelqu'un dans l'entrée.

-Qui est là, Zack ?

Zack se retourna, ses traits étaient tirés par la colère et l'inquiétude. La personne derrière lui était en costume noir et scanna littéralement Clad qui ne portait qu'un jogging. Il leva un sourcil et eu un sourire carnassier.

-Intéressant, tu as un petit ami, Fair ? Voilà qui remet un peu de poids dans notre balance.

-Ne vous avisez même pas de le toucher.

-Oh oh, du calme, tu sais les accidents, c'est vite arrivé… Réfléchis bien, c'est la dernière offre que ton père veut bien te faire, après…

-Dégage d'ici.

L'autre parti sur ces mots, Clad n'avait pas entendu toute la conversation et il n'était pas assez réveillé de toute façon.

-C'était qui ? T'as pas été un peu trop brusque avec lui ?

Dit-il en buvant une gorgée de café.

-Personne.

Zack avait l'air inquiet, soucieux comme s'il réfléchissait à un plan de guerre. En réalité il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir protéger le blond et même sa propre vie.

-Clad, surtout ne répond pas à la porte ces prochains jours, d'accord ?

-Ok… Tu sais ça fait un moment que j'y pense et… je crois que tu me caches un truc… Que tu ne m'en parles pas, je comprends mais… J'espère juste que tu sais que je suis là.

Zack lui sourit tendrement et contourna la cuisine pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser dans la nuque.

Les jours tranquilles s'écoulèrent encore un peu, nos amoureux profitaient l'un de l'autre, Clad s'était rendu compte que dès les premiers instants il avait aimé le brun. Mais il ne lui avait jamais dit par les mots. Zack ne s'en plaignait pas, il lui disait sous l'impulsion du moment comme d'habitude, mais ne récoltait que des « … » ou des « Moi aussi »… Zack de son côté avait pris quelques dispositions, il avait réussi à faire croire à son père et ses sbires qu'il était parti de la ville. Il savait que la couverture ne durerait pas longtemps mais il devait tout faire pour préserver l'avenir de Clad. La Shinra lui avait assuré une protection rapprochée sous peu, ils allaient bientôt être tranquille. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Personne n'avait pu prévoir que son père avait engagé un des meilleurs détectives privés de la ville. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir…

Un soir alors que Clad était allongé sur Zack, le téléphone sonna. Dans la journée, Cid avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que ses parents appellent ceux de Clad et lui avait donné le fixe de Zack. A la première sonnerie, Clad sauta sur le téléphone priant pour que ses parents l'ai pardonné ou que sa mère ait pu l'appeler en cachette.

-Oui ? … Pardon ? … Oui, mais, je… ?

Zack s'était relevé calmement en entendant les phrases du blond.

-Qui était-ce ? Demanda t il l'air grave, il avait pâli et s'approcha dangereusement de Clad.

-Je… Euh… Je sais pas trop, un homme à la voix grave qui me demandait si tu étais là.

-Merde !

Au même moment, Zack entendit du bruit dans le couloir, sans réfléchir il poussa Clad dans la chambre et l'enferma depuis l'extérieur. Celui-ci ne comprenant pas commença à paniquer et à frapper la porte en appelant Zack.

-Clad, écoute-moi… Reste silencieux s'il te plait, tout ira bien, d'accord ? Mais je t'en prie pas un mot, ne fait rien d'inutile.

Sur ces mots la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un fracas.

-Zack, tu m'as donné bien du mal…

Clad reconnu cette voix… Il l'avait entendu trop de fois dans les reportages à la télévision. C'était la voix du parrain de la mafia de Midgar. Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et écouta, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

-Hey, le vieux ! Que me vaut ta visite ? La voix de Zack avait perdu de sa splendide.

-Je viens juste régler des comptes trop longtemps mis de côté…

Des bruits de luttes parvinrent jusqu'à Clad puis des coups de feu et le silence… Un silence lourd de sens. Il attendit un peu, persuadé que Zack allait venir lui ouvrir. Mais rien. Pris de panique il rassembla ses forces et défonça la porte se déboitant l'épaule au passage.

Malheureusement la douleur de son épaule ne l'atteignit jamais. Etalé par terre, le corps de Zack gisait dans son propre sang. Clad s'approcha, ne voulant pas croire à cette vision. Zack était pourtant encore à demi-conscient. Clad tomba à genoux près de lui et les larmes commencèrent à couler en voyant que le corps vivait encore. Il le prit dans ses bras, se tâchant de sang.

-Ca va aller, Zack, je vais… les secours…

-Clad…

L'autre enfoui son visage dans le cou du brun ne pouvant calmer ses sanglots.

-Ne me laisse pas ! Zack… Ne me laisse pas…

Zack tenta un pauvre sourire et passa sa main sur le bras de Clad. Clad attrapa cette main et la cala contre sa joue, teintant des mèches blondes du rouge sang.

-Zack…

Puis le sourire s'éteignit, la main perdit de sa vigueur et les yeux se fermèrent.

Le cri de douleur que poussa Clad à ce moment se répercuta sur les murs de l'appartement, un cri déchirant l'atmosphère, ravageant toute les belles émotions de ce monde. Les sanglots ne se tarirent pas, Clad resta là jusqu'à ce que les secours, appelés surement par un voisin, n'arrivent.

Clad répondit automatiquement aux questions, il se sentait vide. Il n'avait plus vraiment de raison d'être, la personne qui lui donnait l'impulsion pour aller de l'avant avait disparu… La personne à laquelle il tenait le plus n'était plus de ce monde. Pourquoi s'attacher aux gens si c'est pour souffrir autant ? Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire à quel point il tenait à lui… Puis tout devint noir.

Il se réveilla une journée plus tard, à l'hôpital. Cid était là. Quand il vit que son meilleur ami avait les yeux ouverts il se jeta sur lui.

-Clad ! J'ai cru que t'allais jamais revenir, ils parlaient d'un coma suite au choc, je sais pas quoi !

Clad ne répondit pas. Pendant un moment il cru que tout n'était qu'un rêve.

-Où est Zack ?

-Clad… Il… enfin… Je suis désolé vieux. La police a trouvé ça dans l'appart en fouillant, ça t'est adressé.

Clad prit l'enveloppe qui lui parut un peu lourde. Il l'ouvrit, ses mains tremblaient. Une lettre et des clés. Les clés de Fenrir tombèrent sur le lit. La lettre le félicitait pour son concours, Zack avait prévu de lui offrir Fenrir pour sa réussite au concours… Clad serra les clés un peu plus fort. Mais aucune expression ne traversa son visage.

-Cid ? A ton avis… Qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Le venger ? Le suivre ?

-Oh hey ! Dis pas des trucs aussi flippants ! Tu sais au fond de toi que la vengeance ne mènera à rien surtout avec ces types là… Et si tu tentes quoique ce soit contre ta vie… Mais tu es assez intelligent pour ne pas faire ça… non ?

-Mais c'est de ma faute… Il me l'avait dit, je n'ai pas voulu le voir… Il…

-Clad je t'en prie ne porte pas cette culpabilité… Ce n'était pas ta faute !

-…

Cid était vraiment énervé face à cette attitude.

-Au lieu de penser à des trucs débiles, réfléchis plutôt à un moyen d'honorer son existence, de le remercier de t'avoir fait autant avancer. Il faisait tout pour que ton avenir soit en sécurité, pour que tu réalises ton rêve…

Sur quoi, Cid sortit de la chambre.

-Je vais fumer une clope, je reviens.

Clad se sentit un peu honteux. Il restait pourtant persuadé que c'était en parti sa faute. Que le brun lui avait laissé des indices et qu'il n'avait pas su les voir… Il relut la lettre.

« Maintenant que tu es sélectionné, t'as intérêt à botter le cul à ce Séphiroth ! (Au sens figuré hein, t'es rien qu'à moi, tu touches pas aux autres !) »

Et dire qu'il ne connaissait même pas encore les résultats… Mais Cid avait raison, il devait continuer ce en quoi Zack croyait, il devait tout faire pour devenir le meilleur chasseur de contrat de la Shinra, et un jour dépasser Séphiroth ! C'était la promesse qu'il avait faite à Zack après tout…

Il regarda par la fenêtre, laissa couler les dernières larmes pour son premier amour puis, en serrant les deux trésors qu'il lui avait laissés, il pensa fort à lui. Après quelques sanglots il se reprit et se jura que c'était la dernière fois qu'il montrait ses sentiments. Il allait devenir un chasseur froid, hors pair et il dépasserait Séphiroth.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire…


End file.
